Technical Field
Embodiments are directed to a microfluidic delivery member, an assembly, and methods of forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
Traditional thermal inkjet systems utilize a microfluidic semiconductor die, such as a thermal inkjet die, attached to a flexible interconnect substrate. Typically, the flexible interconnect substrate and the microfluidic semiconductor die form an assembly that may be then mounted on a substrate, which may be made of a plastic material, such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) and polyphenylene sulfide (PPS). The flexible interconnect substrate flexes so that the nozzles of the die and the external electrical connections of the substrate can be on different physical planes. Typically, electrical bond pads of the die are on two or more of the four sides or edges of the die. Thus, where the die is electrical coupled to the flexible substrate, the die is suitably mechanically coupled thereto as well. Subsequent processing of the assembly, such as encapsulating the die, may then be performed without issue.